


Tangled Up With Triplets

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest, Student!Stiles, Triplets!Stiles, bottom!Derek, cum swapping, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski Trio take it upon themselves to get their English teacher, Mr. Hale, to raise their grades so that they can continue to play on the high school lacrosse team. Their methods of persuasion prove effective against their teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up With Triplets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Good Things Come In Threes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814790) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



> I was inspired by the fic, "All Good Things Come In Threes" by Brego_Mellon_Min. That fic had Derek Hale triplets, and it got me to thinking about Stiles triplets. 
> 
> ...I was also inspired by a porno that I saw...haha. It gave me the idea for the Teacher/Students aspect of the fic. 
> 
> Porno here if you want to watch it: http://www.myvidster.com/video/9999258/GayForIteu_Honor_Roll
> 
> I've been procrastinating with this fic for so long and have been writing pieces of it for months. It may be a bit of a mess, but I think I pulled it off. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so there may be errors in it.

Mr. Derek Hale didn’t choose to be an eleventh grade English teacher because he thought it would be an easy task. He didn’t choose it because he planned on being the nicest, most lovable and most liked teacher in the entire world. No, not at all.

In fact, Derek knew he’d most likely make enemies with a few of his students and he was okay with that. If a little tough love and extra homework assignments meant his students would graduate on time, then that was completely fine in Derek’s book.

While Derek was relatively lenient in his off hours, he was still thought of as one of douchiest teachers in Beacon Hills High by a good sum of his students. It wasn’t that he was abusive or that he lacked the ability to be tolerant in the most serious of situations. It was just that his class was something most students wanted to stay clear of.

His assignments always seemed to take ages to complete. He was without a doubt the biggest stickler for following rules. His quizzes and tests were literally hell on paper. And if you even thought about dozing off during his instructional time, you were automatically condemned to at least a week's worth of detention. As a matter of fact, those were the reasons that a lot of the students stuck to calling him, “Mr. Hell”, as opposed to the name he demanded his students address him by.

Most of his students eventually learned to just suffer through his classes and to try not to piss him off in any way. There were, however, three specific students who loved to purposely push Derek’s buttons. _The Stilinski trio_.

The three Stilinski brothers were identical triplets who all happened to be in Derek’s fifth period English class. All three of them typically loved to team up and brew trouble while Derek tried to teach. Out of all the students that passed in and out of Derek’s classroom, the Stilinski brothers were the only three who saw detention about every week. Whether it was because they were being too talkative during class, or because they needed to catch up on missing homework assignments, Derek usually found a reason to keep them after class.

Stiles Stilinski was technically the eldest of the three brothers considering he was the first born. It was only by a minute, but Stiles loved bringing it up and bragging about how he was the older one. This actually ended up giving Stiles the upper hand when he declared himself the leader of the Stilinski posse.

Stiles was the more active one out of the three. His hyperactivity proved lethal when combined with the other two large personalities that resided within his brothers. Out of the three brothers, Stiles was the easiest to correctly distinguish between the other two because he was the only one who had a buzz-cut. Stiles was also the one with a slightly more toned and built up body. As captain of the school’s lacrosse team, all the extra time spent training meant for sexier abs and bigger biceps. Sadly, Stiles’ sharp body was generally hid away by his choice of baggy clothing.

Genim Stilinski was the self proclaimed bookworm nerd of the three. You could say that he was the brains behind all the well thought out trouble that typically involved the three. Genim was by far the most devious and snarkiest little devil out of the bunch. He could fool you with his perfectly jostled hair and his bright hazel eyes, but could easily make your life a living hell with the snap of a finger. It was exactly what he loved doing to Derek.

Despite having a space on the high school’s lacrosse team like his other two brothers, Genim wasn’t as beefed up as Stiles. However, his fast metabolism worked in his favor, rewarding him with a chiselled up his chest and abs in nearly no time flat.

Genim’s style was drastically different from his other brothers. He loved wearing tailored clothes that were quite clingy, yet accentuated his finer attributes. Genim was the one that made sure every piece of clothing he put on was wrinkle free and looked damn good as it hugged against his tight body.

The last remaining piece to the Stilinski trio was Styiles Stilinski. Although his name was pronounced the same as “Stiles” like the eldest triplet, that about the only thing about him that was relatively similar to his other brothers. Well, besides the whole identical triplet situation…

Styiles was the cliche “bad boy” that made up the team. He was a teenager of very drab and dark proportions. Never once did Styiles wear something of a shade brighter than the color of pale gray. Gray was the lightest color he ever wore, and even then, he rarely wore it.

Styiles was sort of the guy who loved to slip a swear word into every other sentence and loved to infuriate those around him. What he lacked due to his fiery and utterly temperamental personality, he gained with his looks. Though he was quite lankier than his brothers, he still had a body most of the school’s population would gladly die for. But a more notable feature were the dyed red rips at the front of his brown hair. He thought it made him look a bit edgier.

Regardless of the fact that the triplets differed due to personalities and choice clothing, they all three shared the identical standard issue “Stilinski” features. Light brown, silk-like hair, hazel eyes, button noses, long necks, and a rather pasty like complexion with a few adorable moles dotted here and there over the expanse of skin. Either way you looked at them, they were Ken dolls in their own right. Everybody loved them, and everybody wanted them. Even Derek.

 

 

**X**

The final bell that announced the end of the school day had sounded about 2 hours ago. Everyone―teachers and students alike―took that bell as their cue to clear out. Everyone except Derek. He knew couldn’t leave just yet. He still had to finish grading some essays because he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on grading them back at his loft. Acknowledging the distractions of a television, some good novels and a soaking tub waiting in the wings of his home, Derek made as wise decision to stay at the school.

Another hour had passed and Derek felt like he had barely made a dent in getting grades filled in.

Although Derek had actually anticipated the essays being unbearable, they were complete shit. He felt as if most of them were written by neanderthals. They were nothing but pages and pages of incoherent babbling. Derek knew that some of his students were possibly brain dead, but he certainly didn’t think they _all_ were. The stack of essays on his desk directly in front of him proved otherwise, unfortunately.

Derek leaned back in his desk chair and stretched, arms extending towards the ceiling and his back arching. A yawn came along with it. He was done for the night. Derek looked behind him at the wall clock mounted above the chalkboard to see what time it was. It was six-thirty. Derek groaned.

He got up from his chair and walked out from behind his desk. He began to walk up and down each aisle of his students’ desks to make sure that each chair was properly tucked in underneath a desk. He was definitely a bit of a perfectionist and neat freak, but Derek didn’t give a damn.

After he checked the desks and chairs, he walked back over to his desk and picked up his briefcase out from under it. Derek then made his way to the classroom door to exit. Before he could even flick off the lights and head out, the door was opened and _they_ walked in. The Stilinski triplets. Stiles, Genim and Styiles in all their glory.

“What the hell do you think you’re still doing here this late? All detention periods ended an hour ago. You shouldn’t be here.” Derek explained firmly with a harsh rasp to his voice.

The triplets just walked further into the classroom as if Derek wasn’t standing right in front of them. Of course they had to regard for authority. Nothing but a bunch of spoiled delinquents, running around as if they owned the school.

As the three brothers walked past Derek, he turned around with a gleam of outrage seated in his eyes. “I asked you a question, Stilinskis. Answer me!”

Styiles snickered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Derek watched, but then his eyes focused on the quick movement of Genim’s hands reaching into his pocket. Derek watched as a piece of crumpled paper was taken from the teen’s pocket. Genim unwrinkled the paper and held it up to Derek’s face.

“This is what we’re here for, Hale. Report card grades came in and you can bet your ass we weren’t too happy with the fuckin’ D's you gave all three of us.” Genim gestured towards Stiles and Styiles who were both leaned against Derek’s desk.

Derek smirked. He set down his briefcase and crossed his arms. “A handful of spoiled, punkass kids who do nothing in my class beside chew gum, carve dicks into the desks, and talk incessantly don’t typically deserve anything higher than an F. You should be glad that I let you slide through his semester.” He laughed.

“Please, don’t take it as a nice gesture, though. I just didn’t want to see your miserable faces in my summer school course.”

Stiles scoffed and then walked over to stand beside Genim. If Derek wanted to be difficult, then that was fine. Stiles knew he could play the same game. In fact, he had a few other tricks up his sleeves to persuade Derek into changing the grades.

“Change the grades.” Stiles demanded.

Derek just ignored the demand with a smile drawn across his lips and went to pick his briefcase back up. As Derek reached down for the handle to his case, Stiles kicked it across the room, leaving it out of Derek’s reach.

Derek flinched but regained his stern composure almost instantly. He stood up straight to face the teenagers as Genim began to speak.

“You’re going to change the grades. All of them. And you’re going to change them all to at least a C since that’s the grade we need to stay on the lacrosse team.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “The grades will stay the same. You had a chance to do well in my class, but you blew it. Unfortunately, the lacrosse team will just have to manage the end of the year game without you three.”

The three brothers just grinned and looked at each other. For a second Derek became curious but quickly realized that he didn’t really care what the triplets did or said. He was set on keeping the grades at a solid D.

Derek cleared his throat with a loud “ahem” just to catch the brothers’ attention. Once their eyes fell back onto him, Derek smiled and spoke. “Now, walk your ass over to my briefcase, pick it up, dust it off, and put it back into my hands.” He instructed, pointing into Stiles’ chest.

Stiles hit Derek’s hand away from his chest and grabbed onto Derek’s tie, fist clenching hard around at the black silk.

Derek's reaction was nothing more than a simple arch of his eyebrow. He was pretty unimpressed with how Stiles tried to get his way. It was like a little child upset over not getting a toy at the store.

"Oh please, spare me the tantrum, Stiles. Didn't your parents teach you how to behave like a decent human being?" Derek asked with a crooked smile.

Stiles laughed under his breath, gripping tighter onto Derek's tie and leaning in closer to his face.

"So you like fucking around with your students? Giving us bad grades just because? Basically just buttfucking us and our chances at getting a scholarship." Stiles laughed dryly.

At the same time and Stiles spoke, Genim and Styiles moved towards Derek. They walked around to behind Derek and placed their hands firmly onto the broadness of his shoulders.

"That's fine. We know how to fuck around too." Genim whispered before he combined his strength with Styiles' and forced Derek down to his knees in front Stiles.

"Nice try, but this isn't like those pornos you guys spend your time jerking off to instead of doing homework. Get your damn hands off me!" Derek yelled, eagerly trying to get Genim's and Styiles' hands off his shoulders. The little perverts had a strong grip and they didn't seem to be letting up. If anything, they were only developing a stronger hold.

"Come on, teach. You like fucking around." Stiles laughed as he undid his belt and stepped forward, putting his crotch at direct level with Derek's mouth.

Derek tried to turn away, but Genim's hand quickly came up to grab the back of his skull and pushed his face forward.

By then, Stiles had undid the front zipper of his jeans and pulled down his boxers just enough so that his hard cock could drop out. Despite the situation he was in, Derek couldn’t help but be impressed. How in the hell did a seventeen year old manage to be saddled with such a huge tool to fuck around with? Why were these insufferable little shits wasting their time with high school lacrosse when they could probably go on to earn a good wad of cash in the porn industry?

Derek couldn’t seem to grasp the reality of his predicament as he found himself stuck in a rather disorienting fog. But by the time he finally figured out what exactly he was doing, he had Stiles’ cock jammed down his throat and was having no difficulties taking it.

To be honest, Derek didn’t care. For months he had only ever dreamt and fantasized about taking one of the Stilinski brother’s cocks down his throat. The putrid scent of dried sweat and teenage musk had only ever been a figment of Derek’s lust driven imagination.

He knew that acting on the sheer impulse to throw himself to his knees and swallow a few of his teenage student’s cum loads could lose him his job... But finally, a chance had practically sledgehammered its way into Derek’s line of focus. He wasn’t about to give it up. He’d take advantage of the situation even if the situation consisted of _him_ being taken advantage of.

A spark had ignited within Derek. The pure hunger of wanting to please...the hunger of wanting to push Stiles and his brothers to their orgasms had begun to flood into and spread throughout Derek’s body. He loosened up his shoulders and began to work Stiles’ cock in a faster rhythm with fiercer determination.

“God... _fuck_ , Hale. Keep it up.” Stiles moaned, sliding his hands into the silky threads of Derek’s hair. He gripped hard, ripping a small grunt out from the deepest part of where his cock was lodged in Derek’s throat.

Derek stayed on his knees with his hands placed firmly on both of his thighs and his mouth wrapped around Stiles’ dick. He made good use of his tongue by working it repeatedly over and around the head of the teenager’s cock, leaving it dripping and slick with spit when he let off to catch a short breath.

Every time Derek’s tongue took itself across the leaking slit of Stiles’ cock, dribbles of pre-cum would ooze out and assault his taste buds with the salty stickiness. Something about the faint taste of something he hadn’t tasted in years made Derek want more. He _needed_ more.

So Derek picked up the pace, taking Stiles as deep as he could manage. The broken sounds of his own hummed chokes shot a bolt of energy throughout Derek’s body and down to his own cock. He felt himself begin to thicken and fill out the tightness of his boxers.

Without even a second to think, Derek had one of his hands down at his hardening bulge, rubbing and tugging himself to complete hardness. His other hand shot up to his neck to loosen up his tie.

“Come on. You’re hogging the professor, douche.” Genim said, pushing Stiles backwards just enough so that his cock fell from Derek’s puffy, spit slicked lips.

Styiles grabbed onto the collar of Derek’s shirt and yanked him up to stand. “There’s no need to bitch over who gets to nail him.” He slapped his palm onto Derek’ wide chest and kept it there, resting on the muscle.

“Look at his bod. It’s practically steel. Hot, _durable_ muscle just waiting to be thrashed around. He can handle all three of us. Isn’t that right, Hale?” Styiles asked, patting his hand onto Derek’s chest.

Derek hesitantly nodded his head and looked to both Stiles and Genim. He was eager. The faint taste of Stiles’ pre-cum still hung on his lips. He could practically still feel the weight of Stiles on his tongue, pulsating, leaking and hot.

“And look at this,” Genim smiled and slid his hand down Derek’s lower abdomen until his hand firmly gripped around the bulge at Derek’s crotch. “All pumped up and ready to go. How big of a load do you think he’s got waiting down deep in his balls?” Genim asked, directing his question to Styiles.

Styiles huffed out a breath jokingly, dropping the older man back down to his knees. “We’ll find out.” He laughed.

As soon as Derek’s knees hit the floor, the three eager teenagers surrounded him. Stiles had attempted to step back in directly in front of Derek’s mouth, but Genim quickly pushed him to the side with a loud, “Fuck off!” before he explained how Stiles already got to test out Derek’s throat.

Genim unzipped his jeans and took his cock out. He was already throbbing and ready to bust. He gripped his hand firmly around the base of his erect cock and lead it in-between Derek’s puffy lips and into Derek’s hot mouth.

The heat of Derek’s mouth made Genim’s eyes clench tight. He was already so close, and here he was with his dick pressed into absolute, orgasm worthy perfection. Derek was talented with his tongue. Genim’s mind kept switching between trying to figure out if Derek was so good at giving head from prior practice, or if being a good little cocksucker was a natural talent that Derek was so rightfully gifted with.

With Genim’s mind skittering freely around through his thoughts, the boy’s free hand came up to grasp the side of Derek’s face as he began to thrust deeper into the man’s throat.

Derek gagged around Genim, trying his best to suck up spit that started to spill from the corners of his worn lips.

To Derek’s immediate left and immediate right, stood both Stiles and Styiles with each of their respectably sized, hard cocks out. The two teenagers stood idly stroking themselves at two different speeds.

With Genim’s cock still stuffed down his throat, Derek’s hands drew up and gripped both Stiles and Styiles. In his right hand, he gripped Stiles. In his left hand, he gripped the other. Derek began to stroke both of the boys with a steady speed, working his wrists occasionally so that he could squeeze pre-cum out from the leaking slits.

“Jerk me off faster!” Stiles groaned, gnashing his teeth together as he felt Derek grip harder and pull faster at his cock.

Derek hollowed out his cheeks and started to bob his head back and forth on Genim’s dick. Periodically, Derek would pull of the boy’s cock and lick up his own saliva, or nibble delicately on Genim’s foreskin, leaving the teen a whimpering mess. He would then go back to sucking as hard as he could in order to push Genim closer to his orgasm.

Genim could feel his orgasm brewing deep down in his balls. Derek’s tongue keep thrashing around the head of his cock, drawing his orgasm nearer with each wet slash. When Derek pulled off and used his pursed lips to tug at his foreskin, Genim was finished.

“FUCK!” Genim shouted, looking down to see Derek hang his mouth open and catch drop after drop of hot cum. Most of Genim’s load hit square on Derek’s flat, pink tongue, but a few powerful jets decorated Derek’s upper lip and the bridge of his nose.

Derek hungrily swallowed down what he had caught on his tongue with an obscenely deepened gulp, finished off by the wet snap of smacking lips.

Genim hummed in satisfaction. He used his thumb to wipe away the last bit of cum from Derek’s lip and nose, and then brought it down to the man’s mouth for him to lick away.

At the same time as Derek slowly licked at Genim’s thumb, he continued to stroke off both Stiles and Styiles.

By the time Genim had came, Styiles had already shed the leather jacket he was wearing, leaving him in just a maroon v-neck and his black jeans.

Stiles had remained fully clothed as well. The fabric of his baggy basketball shorts swayed as he moved forward and backward, thrusting into Derek’s fist.

Dereks’ grip seemed to get tighter. Stroke after stroke, Stiles was pulled closer to shooting his load. When Derek pulled too hard, Stiles quickly bat Derek’s hand away from his junk so that he could finish himself off.

Stiles wrapped his gangly fingers around his length and began to furiously jerk himself to completion. With this free hand planted firmly on Derek’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t topple over, Stiles’ cock twitched hard and rapidly, spewing its thick load onto the side of Derek’s face.

Derek smiled up at the triplets. He licked his lips and turned his focus to Styiles, who was the only one who hadn’t orgasmed yet. He started to stroke Styiles even faster, desiring the boy’s load to paint his face much like his brother’s did only a few seconds prior.

To Derek’s surprise, Styiles pulled himself from Derek’s grip and shook his head.

“Watch yourself, Hale. You’ll get your fucking reward soon enough.” He laughed, snatching Derek up to stand by his hair and then patting down on the spot where he may have caused discomfort.

Genim gripped Derek’s jaw with his hand and turned the man’s head. He leaned in and licked up the side of Derek’s face, cleaning the stubble of his brother’s load. Stiles and Styiles stood quietly and watched in bewilderment with peaked interest. Stiles’ cock gave a feeble twitch as it began to jolt into hardness once again.

While Genim scrubbed away his brother’s stain from Derek’s face, Styiles stripped himself of his v-neck and moved towards Derek’s desk. He then violently swept the desk’s surface, pushing the documents and office supplies to the ground with a loud crash.

When Genim finished what he was doing, his shiny lips were immediately taken in by Stiles’ rather passionate kiss. When the two locked lips, Derek couldn’t help but stare. The two brothers caught their tongues together in a duel for the taste of Stiles’ cum.

Stiles tongued the inside of Genim’s mouth, scraping their teeth together and pulling off every few seconds to catch a breath before going back in. Stiles’ hand went down to grab at Derek’s still confined erection, but instead went for the man’s belt buckle instead.

Stiles’ nimble fingers worked at the belt buckle, unfastened it, and pulled it from the belts loops of Derek’s trousers. Stiles eventually pulled off of Genim’s mouth with a quick bite at his brother’s bottom lip. The two brothers then turned their focus to Derek, who seemed to had been lost at the sight of Stiles and Genim’s little tongue war.

Genim unbuttoned Derek’s trousers then pulled them down to the ground along with Derek’s boxer briefs. Derek stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, then stepped out of his leather boots.

Once stripped of his below-the-waist attire, Derek was left standing in only a buttoned up long sleeve dress shirt, a tie, and a pair of plain black, knee length socks.

The older man’s cock stood out from under the hem line of his shirt. His cock was cut. It was pretty thick and long, with veins running down the shaft to the base where a slight dusting of black hair was.

Before Derek could get a hand around himself and tug, he was lead towards the desk by Genim.

“Lay down on your back. Hold your legs up in the air.” Styiles demanded and Derek complied.

Derek laid himself back on the desk and lifted his legs up, holding the underside of his knees with his hands. Derek’s legs were extremely muscular and very hairy. Two things that the triplets _all_ found very arousing.

Styiles smirked and slapped his hand at Derek’s weeping cock, teasingly. He kneeled down on the floor in-between Derek’s legs so that his face was level with Derek’s ass. Styiles spread Derek’s ass cheeks open, revealing the man’s tight, puckered hole. The teen pressed his mouth forward and began to rim Derek mercilessly, dragging out gasped moans from Derek’s himself.

While Styiles fucked Derek on his tongue, Genim and Stiles both began to take off a few pieces of their clothing.

Stiles had dropped down his baggy basketball shorts and plaid boxers, leaving him in only a white t-shirt and blue Chuck Taylors. Genim, on the other hand,  kicked off his shoes and pulled off his grey skinny jeans, leaving him in just a collared shirt and black boxer briefs.

Both the brothers then walked alongside opposite sides of the desk to where Derek’s head laid on the faux wooden surface. The two had both gotten fully hard again and were ready for another go at their teacher.

Stiles wasted no time sliding his cock down Derek’s throat. Derek kept his grip on his legs, holding them up for Styiles’ pleasure.

“Dammit. Your mouth was made to suck cock, Hale.” Stiles breathed, rapidly thrusting into Derek’s wet heat. Genim buttoned down Derek’s shirt and pulled it open to reveal Derek’s chest and abdomen.

“Holy shit, teach.” Genim grinned, eyeing Derek’s body.

Derek’s chest was perfect in all respects. His torso was built _very_ well, much like the G.I Joe dolls Genim found himself intrigued by as a kid. Derek’s pecs were big―lean and hard with muscle. His nipples were perky, and a soft pink color. A little lower down were Derek’s impressive set of abs, with the lean ridges running deep. A soft trail of trimmed black hair lead down from Derek’s navel to the base of his girthy cock.

Down where Derek’s ass was spread open, Styiles continued to eat out the hot hole. His sharp tongue drove in deeper to Derek’s entrance repeatedly, lapping at the hairless skin and taking in the taste of sweat.

When Derek’s hole got wet enough to Styiles’ liking, the teen brought up one of his hands and pressed his index finger into Derek.

Derek moaned loudly around Stiles’ cock when he felt Styiles press a finger into his hole. As the teenager’s long finger pressed in deeper, Derek involuntarily clenched harder around the intrusion.

It was at that moment that Styiles inserted another finger into Derek and began to viciously pump his digits in and out, fucking the teacher on his fingers.

Derek would have let out a scream, but the other Stilinski brother has his throbbing cock lodged deep within his throat.

Stiles grabbed both sides of Derek's face with his hands and bucked wildly into the wetness. Saliva oozed out the corner of his lips, running does his cheeks and onto the desk he was placed atop. Derek gagged loudly.

"Shh-you're so good at this, Hale. Yeah, take it. Choke on my cock, babe. Get me nice and wet." Stiles grinned.

While Stiles thoroughly fucked Derek's throat raw, Genim reached down past Derek's abs, past the man's navel, and gripped the base of Derek's neglected member.

At the first tug, Derek's cock shot a well aimed stream of pre-cum up at Genim's forearm, coating the hairy expanse of skin.

Derek began to thrust his hips upward into Genim's grip. His entire body was being worked over by the triplets in such amazing ways. Stiles was taking his throat, Genim was roughly stroking his cock, and Styiles was still messily eating him out.

As Derek groaned and writhed around on top of the desk, Styiles took his tongue out of the man's hole and stood up.

"Wanna take a teen boy's cock up the ass, old man?" Styiles snorted. Derek wasn’t that old. He was in his late twenties or early thirties at the least, but Styiles found something hot about taking an older man. Especially one who was his teacher.

The teen slapped his hand against Derek's dripping hole and Derek groaned out a muffled “Fuck yeah!” around Stiles’ cock.

"Man, you're so tight. Have you ever taken a dick before? You a virgin, Derek?” Styiles asked and Stiles laughed from where he stood, still bucking into Derek's mouth.

Styiles slid two of his fingers into Derek and aimed them upward, seeking the man's prostate. Derek’s body jolted at the touch. He let go of the underside of his knees, making his legs fall to the table with a loud bang.

"You probably haven't even seen another guy’s cock up close before. Never been laid before, have you? No cock. No pussy. _Nothing._ "

Derek's hips suddenly clenched around Styiles’ fingers and his cock spit a thick load over Genim's knuckles.

"Look at that guys. We made Mr. Hell finally bust one." Genim said. He continued to stroke Derek even after the man began to squeal and whine due to oversensitivity. "Maybe now he'll be a little nicer in class."

Stiles pulled himself from Derek's mouth, the head of his cock catching wetly on Derek’s lips with a loud, audible _pop_. "Let's make him do it again! Let's make him give up every little ounce of cum he has stored away in those big 'ol blue wrecking balls." He trilled, slapping his cock at Derek's cheek playfully.

Derek tried to catch his breath, but Genim was still stroking at his cock and Styiles was fingering him harder.

"You...sadistic _little-"_ Derek choked out.

Styiles quickly cut in and pulled his fingers from Derek’s ass. "Sadistic little boys who are gonna give it to you so fuckin' hard, you'll walk with a limp for weeks."

When Derek opened his mouth to retort, Stiles shoved his cock back down his throat.

Styiles then slotted himself between Derek’s spread legs, grabbed onto Derek’s ankles and lifted the man’s legs up so that they could rest easy on the teenager’s broad shoulders.

“Hurry up and fuck him already!” Genim shouted, licking Derek’s cooling mess away from his own knuckles. Styiles just rolled his eyes and pressed the head of his fat cock to Derek’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, letting Derek adjust to the size.

When Derek began to eagerly cry out around the cock in his mouth, Styiles bottomed out. He fucked into Derek’s built frame as hard as he could, powering in and out with fast thrusts.

Derek’s body pitched forward with each savage thrust. The sharp, knife-like bones of Styiles’ pelvis stabbed and slapped into Derek’s firm inner thighs. Derek felt as if Styiles were ripping his body apart from the inside out. The teeanger’s cock felt almost monsterous inside his ass. Hot and throbbing, it felt like it got longer and wider with each thrust.

Derek’s legs felt weighed on Styiles’ shoulders. The boy curved his neck downward and began to suck at Derek’s hard calf muscles underneath the silky black fabric of his dress socks.

Across from where Styiles continued to wreck Derek’s ass, Stiles had gripped tightly onto Derek’s tie and used it hold the man’s head motionless as he rhythmically fucked into his throat. Genim stood to the side, jerking himself off and eyeing his brother make good use of their teacher’s mouth

“Rim me.” Genim said, walking over to where Stiles was.

Stiles just nodded excitedly. With a grunt, Stiles pulled himself from Derek’s mouth, yet again, and walked around behind his brother.

Genim dropped his black boxer briefs to the ground and crawled up onto the desk above Derek. He made sure not to accidentally knee Derek in the face as he did it. Genim then slotted himself into the sixty-nine position. His bowed his back, sticking his ass up for Stiles’ own pleasure, and lowered his mouth down on Derek’s throbbing hardness.

Genim began to suck hard at Derek’s member, hungrily chasing the bitter stickiness of Derek’s brewing load. Derek did the same with Genim, wrapping his already well used lips around the teenager’s dick.

At Genim’s backside, Stiles leaned in and spit at his brother’s tiny hole. He used his thumb to smear around the slickness, deliberately dipping the tip of his thumb into Genim’s tightness.

“Dude, when’s the last time you fucked yourself? Lookin’ virginal back here.” Stiles laughed, sliding his index finger past the tight rim.

Genim slid his mouth off Derek’s cock and wiggled his ass in the air, playfully antagonizing Stiles. “Why don’t you do something about that, dickwad.”

Stiles smirked and leaned in, digging his tongue into Genim’s hole. One of Stiles’ hands were busy fingering into Genim alongside his tongue, and his other hand was wrapped around his own throbbing erection.

As he shoved his tongue deeper into his brother, Stiles pulled at himself, aching for his own orgasm.

With Genim and Derek sixty-nining, and Stiles taking pleasure in rimming his brother, Styiles kept a hard and relentless pace, sawing his cock in and out of Derek’s hole.

Styiles looked a complete and utter wreck. His arms were trembling as he kept his hands gripped around Derek’s lower legs, and his entire body was drenched in his own sweat. His usually soft and gelled up hair began to mat down with perspiration. Styiles had to constantly comb it backwards so that it would stay out of his eyes.

“Always did look good with a cock in your mouth...” Styiles slurred. His voice sounded broken, almost as if he were drunk. He looked down at his brother sucking at Derek’s cock and slid one of his hands into Genim’s sweaty hair to gently stroke at it.

Styiles began to chase his orgasm. He grabbed onto Derek’s thighs and fucked into the man as hard as he could. Derek felt so good around his cock, and Styiles couldn’t take it.

Derek remained speechless. He would occasionally moan out Styiles’ name when the boy’s cock angled upward and struck his prostate, but for the most part, he was too caught up in sucking Genim dry.

Genim’s dick was letting off a steady stream of pre-cum into Derek’s mouth. It had already dripped a few drops of pre-cum onto his lips, but Derek hadn’t said a word. Instead he just continued to moan and grunt in time with Styiles’ thrusts, licking up any pre-cum that occasionally stained his lips and stung his taste buds.

When Styiles’ thrust grew even quicker than they had been, Derek knew what was coming. Deep inside himself, Derek could feel Styiles’ massive rod plunging deep within his inner walls and stabbing against his prostate. Each thrust punched a dull throb deep in his groin and a shiver down his back.

After a few more critical blows to Derek’s insides, Styiles groaned out in ecstasy and orgasmed.

Derek could feel the teenager’s hot and thick release spewing into his gut. The rim of his abused hole fluttered involuntarily around the boy’s twitching cock.

“Fuck yeah, Styiles.” Derek breathed, dropping Genim’s cock from his mouth.

Genim popped his head up to watch Styiles’ face contort and morph as his orgasm washed over him, but he was instead met with hot streaks of Derek’s second load painting across his face.

Styiles let his orgasm finish before he slowly pulled out and watched his thick load drool out of the man’s loosened rim in big globs. He looked up to his cum covered brother and laughed.

“Didn’t anybody ever tell you to swallow like a good little boy should?” Styiles teased, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Genim rolled his eyes and licked up the amount of Derek’s cum that his tongue was able to reach. “Ha. Very funny, douchebag. What the fuck do you think I was blowing him for? I was gonna swallow!”

Stiles pulled his tongue and fingers and out Genim, then helped his brother off the desk to stand. The triplets stared down at Derek who remained spread across the desk.

Derek’s skin was shiny with sweat. The hair on his chest and treasure trail had darkened and thickened because of it. Derek’s cock was beginning to twitch down to softness―still coated in remnants of his orgasm and Genim’s saliva.

Between Derek’s spread legs was a puddle of Styiles’ load that had dripped out of Derek’s hole and made a mess of the desk underneath him.

The four of them stood breathless for a second before Styiles grabbed Derek’s pants from the floor and began to clean off his cock with the fabric. Derek watched Styiles make his trousers unwearable by smearing them with cooling cum.

Both Genim and Styiles stood to the left and right of Derek― their cocks stood hard as rocks, waiting for release.

“Finish up on him, guys. Paint that beautiful little chest of his.” Styiles said with a smirk. He dropped Derek’s dirty trousers to the floor and began to re-dress himself as his two brothers jerked their cocks over Derek’s bare chest.

Both the brothers kept a tight grip around the bases of their cocks, stroking as fast as they could. The loud sound of their hands working up and down their shafts filled the room. The two weren’t even looking down at themselves or at Derek. They were looking directly at each other. Their lust clouded gaze connected with one another.

“Dude, i’m close. Holy sh―” Stiles moaned, staring directly at Genim from across the way. Genim was equally as close to his orgasm as well. The sound of Stiles’ broken voice in his ear pushed him even closer.

Stiles reached down with his hand that wasn’t situated on his dick, and stuck two of his fingers into Derek’s mouth for him to suck on. They were the same two fingers that Stiles had fucked into Genim’s ass earlier and by the sound of Derek’s moan, he could probably taste it.

“ _Ah._ Ah, Stiles!” Genim gasped. His hand flew down to the hilt of his cock and squeezed hard as streams of white cum shot out from his cock and coated Derek’s tanned chest below.

“I’m gonna cum too.. _.Shit!”_ Stiles bit down hard on his lip to muffle what would have been a high pitched whimper. He stroked hard at his cock as it emptied its thick load onto the mess his brother had already created.

When the two both came down from their highs, Stiles withdrew his fingers from Derek’s mouth and looked down at both his and Genim’s mess. The combined amount of both of their loads left Derek’s chest covered.

The contrast of the white liquid across Derek’s tanned skin was both interesting and arousing to see. Most of it had filled into the deep ridges of Derek’s fine abs and navel. But there were a few drops that managed to splatter over to Derek’s nipples due to Stiles’ violent jerks.

Derek sat up, and both Genim and Stiles walked over to pick up the articles of their discarded clothing.

Genim slipped back on his boxers, then shuffled back into his skinny jeans. As Genim tied his shoes, Stiles put back on his baggy basketball shorts, cringing when the head of his sensitive cock rubbed against the fabric of his boxers.

Styiles, who was on the other side of the classroom, was using his reflection in the window to fix his jostled hair with use of his fingers.

“You twits done getting dressed yet?” Styiles asked, turning around to face them.

“I don’t know. You done fixin’ up your hair? You just banged a dude for fucks sake....wear your sweaty sex hair as a trophy.” Genim smiled and Styiles scoffed.

Styiles walked over to the desk where Derek was still sitting on. He crossed his arms and looked Derek in the eyes.

“Damn, I hate making this even more like a bad porno, but I just gotta make sure... You’re gonna gives us some new grades isn’t that right, Hale?” Styiles asked, tapping his biceps with his fingers.

Derek looked down at his stomach and softened cock, and then back up to Styiles where the other two brothers joined at his side. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll raise each of your grades up a letter so you can play on that ridiculous lacrosse team. But you’re going to have to give me something in return.” Derek explained.

“Uh, i’m pretty sure we already gave you something.” Stiles gestured down to the drying mess on Derek’s torso. “You’re _really_ not in the position to make negotiations.”

Derek snickered. “If we do what we just did at least once a week up until school hits summer break, i’ll keep your grades just high enough for you to play lacrosse…”

The three brothers looked around at each other before Styiles spoke up. “Deal. We could use a proper weekly release after all the shitty assignments you throw at us.” Styiles patted Derek on the head. He then grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and flung it over his shoulders.

“Come on.” Genim said, signalling for his brothers to follow. They followed him out of the classroom, leaving Derek on top of his very own desk―undressed, and covered in cum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Took me forever to write, but finally I finished it. Leave your comments below.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: Colethewolf.tumblr.com


End file.
